Bug Brothers 2: Megatron's Plan
by Aqua-Girl555
Summary: Sequel of Bug Brothers 1. What is Megatron's plan? And of what importance are Wasp and Bumblebee to him? Will others find out about the bug twin's little secret? Vote in NEW Poll. Ch1 and 2 Edited by beta and re-posted. UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Chapter 1 Explaning and Discovering

Bug Brothers 2: Megatron's Plan

Note: This story takes place in my imaginary universe where they found out about Wasp a bit before they sent Megatron through the portal space bridge thingy, Starscream has made his clones, thou hasn't planed anything with 'em yet. So Sari is not a teenager and Isaac isn't there and Sari lives with the Autobots. They have also already met the jet twins Jetfire and Jetstorm.

Also this has resently been beta edited by Chibimax.

---

As Prowl, Bumblebee and Bumblebee's older twin brother Wasp, drove closer to the factory Prowl said "So we tell them I found you two apologizing and Wasp got his circuits fixed by an Allspark fragment that, also, somehow fused with Wasp. Have I got it?"

"Yep." chirped couldn't contain he excitement. He and his twin brother were together again. And this time nothing could tear them apart. Not even Megatron.

As they drove in Prowl said "I called in ahead of time, telling them we were bringing Wasp. I also told them that I would explain everything. Optimus said he might have to call Cybetron about it."

The bug twins said "Ok." in unison.

They transformed when they got back at base, Bulkhead was waiting for them in front of the door. He started to ask questions "Is Bumblebee ok? Did anything bad happen? Has Wasp forgiven Bumblebee? What's go..." he was cut off by Optimus who stepped out.

"Easy, Bulkhead. Everything will be explained once they get settled in." said Prime to his green friend. "Until then, I hope they just try to stay out of trouble."

"But Prime sir, trouble is Bee's middle name." said Wasp with a smirk.

"Hey." Bumblebee did a fake pout.

"As the humans say, hay is for horses." Wasp said again, taking the light.

As they went in Bumblebee asked "Why does he always get the last word?"

Prowl whispered "Because he's the oldest."Bumblebee stopped with a look of disbelief as he watched everyone go in.

Wasp looked back at him and smiled. Bumblebee smiled back and ran to keep up with the crowd. When they got in Ratchet saw Wasp and shook his head then said "I will need to give you a check up, to make sure nothing is wrong with your circuits."

Wasp froze "D-d-did y-y-you j-j-just -s-s-say ch-ch-check u-u-up-p-p?" he sounded scared.

Everyone looked at him curiously. What had him spooked?

"He has the worst fear of Medics." said Bumblebee shrugging, answering everyone's question.  
Wasp glared at Bumblebee. Bumblebee knew it was a loving glare. One an older brother always gave a younger brother when the younger brother did something the older brother finds annoying. Bulkhead noticed this but left it alone. Ratchet raised an eyebrow and asked "Oh really? And why is that?"

"I've had bad experiences with a m-m-me-e-d-d-db-b-bot-t-t. He name still haunts me."

"Who?"

"Hook." replied Wasp in fear and Bumblebee in anger.

"Who's this Hook?" asked Ratchet.

Both stayed silent. "Bumblebee, who is this Hook character?" asked Optimus.

Bumblebee just said solemn words, "You don't even want to know, Prime, you don't even want to know, believe me."

Everyone was silent for the longest time. Then Ratchet said "Look here. Wasp is going to get a check up, even if it's the last this he does." Wasp backed away and screamed as Ratchet ran forward, trying to get him with his electromagnets. Bumblebee backed off. Ratchet yelled "Bulkhead, help me get him."

"Um... ok?" Bulkhead walked over and grabbed Wasp by the back of his neck.

Wasp struggled and yelled "You'll never get me alive! Stop laughing, Bumblebee!"

Bumblebee was rolling on the ground laughing up a storm. After some histrionics, Wasp was, finely, strapped down on the table in the med bay. They had turned off his optics so he couldn't see anything and panicked. Then Ratchet did a quick check up. While looking for any sign of Illness he found something that intrigued him. He quickly looked at another paper and scanned the results on it then compared it to Wasp's. "So am I good to go?" asked Wasp, who wasn't strapped down anymore sence the check up was over.

"Yeah, go ahead, I'll meet up with you in a bit. When you're done send 'Bee in. It's time for his monthly check up today, he's been holding it off."

"That's 'Bee for ya." Wasp shrugged before turning on his optics and running out of the med bay.

When he got out he saw the human Sari Sumdec. He waved, "Oh. Hello."

"Hi." Said Sari. She just had gotten back from school. (Note: she goes to school, yes, the school time goes from 11:00 A.M to 7:00 p.m I do know of a school that does have that schedule, Also the time was currently 6:45 so she was coming home soon Also she was there when Bumblebee left because he left early in the morning and was gone all day. Have any more questions Review). Sari looked confused at Wasp. 'Why is he here ?' she thought.

Wasp walked to where Bumblebee and Bulkhead was sitting. He sat down in between them. There Bulkhead noticed that they both stretched simultaneously. He got out a little note book and wrote it down. Then Optimus cleared his throat. "Ok, we are here because it seems Wasp has forgiven Bumblebee. I hope we can hear their story. Wasp, you start at the part when you first found the all spark fragment."

"Well it started about three weeks ago...

*Flash Back*

Wasp was really beaten down. Almost close to death. He crawled into a small cave. There he curled against the wall and started to mumble "Bumblebot is bad. He betrayed his own brother, Wasp! Bumblebot must pay for ruining his brother's life! Oh wasp will get his revenge. Wasp has plans..."

*End of Flash Back *

"I was basically planning my 'Revenge' on Bumblebee. All those years in solitary twisted my brain. I was already a few cards short of a whole deck but that experience took the cheese."

"Wasp, Stop using really corny sayings."

"Ok, Ok. anyway..."

*Flash Back*

Wasp then noticed a glowing blue light. He, painfully, crawled towards it. He started to feel better as he got closer. When he finely got there, he looked worse for wear. But not as bad as he was a few minutes ago. He reached out a hand, touched the glowing blue all spark fragment and was submerged in a pool of warm blue light. There he seemed to be floating in a blue abyss. He heard different voices. "Who's there? You can't hide from Wasp! Wasp sees all!" yelled Wasp.

"Well if you see all..." said a female voice, low and sweet.

"Then why can't you see that your brother..." said a male's voice, high and squeaky.

"Bumblebee.." said A soft voice of a little girl.

"Isn't the villain, he's.." said a deep male's voice.

"Also a victim, just like you ..." a normal male's voice.

"LONGARM!" All voices.

"Longarm?" asked Wasp, he was confused. Who was Longarm, "Wasn't he the guy from camp?"

"He was the traitor." said the child's voice again.

He was the one who set you up." said the squeaky man's voice.

"But, Bumblebee.." Wasp fell silent.

"He was doing what he thought best." said the female's voice.

"Would you have acted differently if you had switched places?" asked the deep male's voice.

"N...no." Wasp said in a small voice. "But, then who should I claim revenge on?"

"Don't claim revenge..." said the normal male's voice.

"...Revenge leads to unhappiness, hurt, and betrayal." said the child's voice.

"Your brother needs you. GO!" yelled all the voices.

Suddenly Wasp was back into the real world. Wasp looked at himself to see... He was completely healed. His Decepticon symbol was gone and an Autobot symbol took it's place. He also didn't have red eyes anymore. They were blue, with a smudge of purple. He then said ,"Boy that was weird. I wonder..." he said while gasping . He didn't speak in third person but first person. "But how?' he wondered.  
He looked around but saw no sign of the all spark fragment. Then he thought out loud again "Wonder what happen to the all spark fragment. Slag this is too weird. I must be crazy.

Wasp was sitting in silence when a ghostly voice appeared. Wasp yelled "Not again! I told you to leave me ALONE!"

Then he noticed the voice was very similar to 'Bee's. "Bumblebee?" he asked.  
He walked a short ways to see 'Bee. He had stopped singing for a moment. Wasp then started to sing as well, he knew the song by heart as well.

*END FLASH BACK*

"Then we talked, Prowl came out, we talked some more. Then we came back here. End of story."

Everyone nodded.

Optimus said "It's time to recharge"

Everyone went their separate ways.

Wasp then remembered and said, "Oh, Bumblebee, Ratchet wanted to give you a check up as well."

'Bee groaned but went to Ratchet's med bay. There he asked ,"What is it?"

"Just a routine checkup. I also want to see something."

'Bee shrugged and laid on the table. Ratchet did the same test he did on Wasp. He studied the results then compared them with Wasp's. He mumbled "This can't be right unless..."

"What you going on about old timer?" asked 'Bee.

"Nothing. Now go off and recharge."

"See you tomorrow Doc-bot." he ran out of there almost as fast as Wasp.

Ratchet chuckled. Then studied the results again. He heard Bulkhead coming in. "Hello Bulkhead. What do you want?" Ratchet growled.

"Hey Ratchet, I've been watching the way Bumblebee and Wasp act around each other and it's different from what I saw back at Camp. They seem a bit more friendly. also they have been doing similar things. Like they both stretched simultaneously. They said something at the exact same have finished each other's sentences back at camp. And they both made the same face to the idea of watching nature videos with Prowl." He held up a notebook with some chicken scratch on it.

"I also think something up. I did a DNA scan to Wasp and compared it to Bumblebee. They're too similar for normal strangers. My guess is that they are related."

"You mean..."

"Yes, I think Wasp and Bumblebee are twin brothers."

Bulkhead said in relisation "Oh well that works too, I guess. But I thought Wasp was a clone of Bumblebee or something."

Ratchet gave Bulkhead a strange look and said "Sometimes I wonder about you, Bulkhead."

Bulkhead shrugged then left to go recharge. Ratchet stayed, pondering over why they didn't tell anyone. Then after a while he slipped into recharge.

End chapter one.

A/N: About Hook. I read once that he was an unofficial med bot. His means of 'healing' offend when the patent left he/she was in worse shape than when they got there. I will explain him latter. Probably in the sequel of this... If I get around to it...


	2. Chapter 2 Rebonding and more explaning

A/N: Characters will be OOC. Though characters like Wreck-Gar, the Construcicons, and the dino bots will appear in later chapters. The dino-bots are mentioned in this chapter.

This chapter has been beta read by chibimax.

---

Prowl was sitting in the center of his room, meditating. He was getting into a deep meditation when suddenly a voice came; "HAY, PROWL! OPEN UP! IT'S WASP AND ME!"

Prowl was jolted out of his meditation and somehow, ended up hanging upside down the ceiling of his room.

Bumblebee and Wasp opened the door and walked inside. Wasp looked around in the room. "You sure he's in here?" he asked his twin brother.

Bumblebee looked around and then looked up the ceiling. "Yep." He grinned.

Wasp followed his younger brother's lead. "Hello Prowl." He said as he saw Prowl on the ceiling." What are you doing up there?"

Prowl jumped down from the ceiling, landing in front of the two. He totally ignored Wasp's question. "What do you two want?" he asked in a grumpy way.

"We need your help." Said Wasp.

"Help with what?" asked Prowl confused.

"Help realigned our twin bond." Answered Bumblebee.

"Twin bond?" he asked raising a eyebrow servo.

"Yeah, All twins have it." Explained Wasp. "We cut ours though, when we were separated for so long."

"And you need my help because?" said Prowl as he crossed his arms.

"Because realigning it, we need to be in deep meditation." Said wasp.

"Hello, That's your department." Said Bumblebee as he knocked on Prowl's head.

Prowl growled at this gesture then sighed "To start off you need to be in meditation stance." He sat down and crossed his legs.

The bug twins followed Prowl's lead.

"Then you clear your mind." Said Prowl.

"How do you do that?" asked 'Bee.

Prowl sighed and told them what his master had told him, "Shut down your optics. listen to the wind and the wind. Feel the energy in the air. Think of a small pond. Nothing disturbing it. The water is so still it looks like a plate of glass."

As Prowl had said that, the two bug bots went quiet. Prowl watched them as he knew not of what would happen. He saw the bug twin's bodies start to glow a soft shade of light green. The light consumed both of them and made a small sphere around them.

Bumblebee had a big smile on his face and Wasp looked peaceful.

*In the twin spiritual plane*

_Bumblebee turned his optics on and saw Wasp. He smiled to his brother."Hello, brother."_

_  
"Hello, little bro." Wasp said back._

_Bumblebee and Wasp came to each other closer and placed their hands flat against each others. They started to glow the same soft light green. _

_Bumblebee felt like he had been placed into a warm pool after a freezing snow storm, but now, he felt complete._

_  
Wasp felt he was floating in an abyss of peace and tranquility. Now, He felt he had been fixed._

_Both had a strange sensation going through them as their bond realigned.  
And in back of their mind they heard the other say "Brother, I've found you."_

_  
_* Out of the twin spiritual plane *

Prowl watched carefully at the glowing bug twins. The glowing soon stopped. Bumblebee and Wasp looked taller, stronger, and even faster. Bumblebee opened his optics first and jumped up shouting "Finely! I can go back to my inventions!"

"And I can finely break my old records!" Wasp yelled back at his brother.

Prowl looked even more confused after they said that.

"To separate we literaly took a part of ourselves and placed it into the other. Bumblebee took my 'Hotshot and careless' side and I took his 'Curios and inventive' side. I remember when I would always come home to the place half blown up by Bee here." Explained Wasp as he saw that Prowl was confused.

"Yeah and I can remember all those times he was brought home by the police for driving in dangerous zones."

"The more dangerous the more fun." Wasp and 'Bee high fived.

Prowl just shook his head and asked 'KINDLY" "Now if it is too much to ask... GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"

The two sped out of their as if the devil was on their tail.

Outside Bumblebee said; "I need to write all my plans for inventions down. You go try to learn how to play video games. I have a feeling you'll like 'Grand Theft Audio'."

"Alright, you go do all the boring stuff and I will do the fun stuff." Said Wasp as they stood in the hallway.

"Boring? You never said that when I made those boosters you had on you till they blew up from you over heating them."

"Well... Race you to the living room!" Wasp said before he ran off to the living room.

Bumblebee smiled then went to his room with a ton of paper. Then locked the door to his room.

Three hours later...

Wasp was making a forth new high score on His favorite game 'Grand Theft Audeo' and Bumblebee had gotten done almost 67 different invention designs. He was working on the 67th design, which was a new type of booster, based on the old design of those that Isaac made him before. It was a bit smaller but faster and more energy effusing. It wouldn't create much more drag as they do now when he wasn't using them.

He took a quick break to see what he did and to get a drink of oil. He looked at all the ones he had put on the walls, those were the ones he wanted to started out with. "The first one..." he looked at one right in from of his work station. "The hover board, gives any bot the ability to fly, without having a jet mode. Better get some parts then."

Bumblebee walked out to the main room. As he entered the room, he saw Bulkhead watching Wasp playing video games. Sari was with him too.

Bulkhead looked up and notice Bumblebee past by, heading to the exit of their base.

"Hey Bumblebee, where are you going?" he ask curios.

"I need to get something. I'll be back in a short bit." Answered Bumblebee as he faced his big green friend.

"Oh, Bumblebee?" said Wasp while playing the game.

"Yeah, Wasp?"

"What is another game I would like, this is getting boring." Whined Wasp as he stopped playing the game.

"Try 'Grand Theft Audio 2'" answered Bumblebee.

"There's a sequel?! Sweet! Help me find it!" Wasp beamed as he started to dig through the pile of games.

"See you all later." Bumblebee said as he transformed and rolled out, heading to the junk yard.

Half an hour later...

Bumblebee came back in with a hole bunch of spare parts. He saw that Wasp was keeping Sari and Bulkhead busy with a story. He quickly ran by and to his room as he saw his chance. Once he got there, he set everything down and let out a breath before digging through it, trying to find different spare parts.

In the Main room

"And that is how I beat the meanest guy at the stockades and made him cry like a baby." Wasp said as he sat down.

"Boy, you sure do like to brag," Sari said. "It reminds me of Bumblebee."

"To tell the truth, he got that from me. He use to be a real big nerd."

"_Hay" _Said Bumblebee from their link.

_"It's true" _Responded Wasp.

Then the communicator came on. Bulkhead went over and turned it on. "Hi Sentinel."

"Bulkhead. Where's Optimus? He should be monatering for the Decepticons on that planet." said Sentinal in a snoby voice.  
"Sorting out some paper work, and saying something like 'there's one this worse than 'cons' and that's paper work."

"You have no idea." Said Jazz in the back ground. "If I can I try to put all my reports in one sentence, if not, one paragraph."

"Yeah, anyway can you tell him we're coming down."

"Why?" asked Sari.

"Because we need to gather as many all spark shards as possible. And Jetfire and Jetstorm say they 'sense' another pair of twins have aliened and that they are on earth. They keep begging to be able to look, Also another pair of twins, Ratchet is quite familiar with, also wish to help find the 'new' pair of twins."

Wasp had a worried look and hit himself in the head. "_I can't believe we forgot about that!."_ Yelled Wasp in Bumblebee's head.

"_Just stay calm, brother, we will just hide our twin signatures, I will create something to jam the signal, they will be able to tell the city but not our exact position."_

Wasp sighed and smiled a little. That was the old Bumblebee, always coming up with a plan to get him out of tight spots.

Then Optimus and Ratchet came in. Sentinel said "Oh, there you are, Optimus. I called to tell you that we're are coming back till we get 'ALL' of the all spark shards." Sentinal grumbled a bit at the end, said something about unsanitairy organics.

"Who else besides you?" asked Ratchet.

Sentinel looked reluctant and gave a carefully torts to Ratchet before saying, "Well The jet twins and Jazz but the other pair a twins as well, those twins know Ratchet quite well...."

"WHAT?! YOUR LETTING THOSE MALFUNCTIONING SCRAP HEAPS HERE ON EARTH? WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DRINKING?!"

Everyone backed from Ratchet as he ranted. Even Sentinel didn't go on about' you shouldn't yell at your upper rank bots's he just said "I know, but Both pairs of twins say they 'sense' a third pair of twins here on earth and they need to search for them. Also They want to try out video games."

Ratchet, who seemed to calm down after his rant, raised an eye brow and looked at Wasp and said, "More Twins eh?"

"They're not going to beat my high score of 'Grand Theft Audio'." yelled Wasp in the background.

"Wasp's there?"

"Yes. Bumblebee apologized and Wasp forgave him. We were going to call to tell you but a lot of stuff has been going on. There have been signs of Decepticon activity." Said Optimus.

"What kind?" asked Sentinel.

"Well Bulkhead and I were going to visit the Dinobots yesterday but when we got there they weren't there. And when we went to the place that Blackarachnia was there were signs of a struggle. It had Blitswing's name all over it. Literally, his name was graffitid all over the walls." Explained Optimus.  
Wasp, Sari, and Bumblebee giggles at that.

"Anyway. Since all the space bridges are down, it will take us a while to get there. We just wanted to give Ratchet a heads up."

"Thank you for that. I would have put you all offline for bringing them here without letting me 'twin' proof all the stuff here, even if it got me sent to the stockades." Ratchet said as he had that look in his optics. It scared Wasp and made him duck behind the couch for cover. Bumblebee snickered at this one.

Sentinel turned around and asked, "What?" somebody had said something to him.  
There was a little taking behind him and he turned back and said "We apparently got a stowaway. He needs medical help though, major medical help."

"Who is it?"

"Blurr,

(yes they know about Blurr and yes he ran back to Cybertron but like the thing with Wasp he this took place earlyer and got crushed earlier, and even though most say the little disposal thing was too the incinerator I thought it went to a trash ben of some sort where it would be sent to space. He escaped, and decided to hitch hike on Sentinel's ship. Please stay with me on this.)

he's been reduced to a talking, bouncing, cube." just as he said that, a blue cube bounced across the screen and Jetfire and Jetstorm chasing it.

"We are unsure of how to get him a new body..." he was cut off by Bumblebee saying.

"I can design a sketch...." he covered his mouth before he said more.

Wasp made a sign of relief. If Bumblebee suddenly became smart they would start to ask questions he would rather not answer.

"What were you saying, Bumblebee?" asked Optimus as he looked at Bumblebee. Wasp shrunk, hoping Bumblebee could come up with something quick.

"Well, I was thinking that maybe somehow we created a new body for him, it could maybe a bit smaller and lighter, but just as strong, a bit more slender so there isn't much drag..." He trailed off before saying; "It would enhance his speed a great deal."

"Who can draw a design like that and where would we get the material?" asked Sentinel.

"Well... the design can be a mix of mine, Wasp's, and Blurr's design. Then we could use some of the material from here. I know that titanium is both light but strong, and it is vary resistant to heat and the cold. Sari's dad had quite a bit, when we find him he could also help a bit because he studded Megatron quite a bit. I mean if it was possible." Bumblebee twiddled his fingers trying to be inanest.

Everyone raised an eye brow servo,but shook it off Ratchet said "Kid's got a point. It would work."

"We'll work on it when we get there. Sentinel out." Sentinel hung up.

"Now, what were you saying about Decepticon work at hand?" asked Wasp.

"Well...."

A/N: Cliffhanger! Sorry I had to end the chapter there. I couldn't think of anywhere else to put it. R&R. Any questions?


	3. Chapter 3 And Even More explaning

A/N: I'm posting this one a little early... I've been sick and missing school so I have been spending a lot of time sleeping and typing. Hope you like it. also... PLEASE VOTE IN MY POLL!!!

_We left off ...__  
__"Now, what were you saying about Decepticon work at hand?" asked Wasp.  
"Well..."_

We continue...  
"Well as I said me and Bulk head went to do a monthly check up that we like to do. But when we got on the island Grimlock wasn't there to great us. Not even Scrapper was there or Mixmaster. So we check out the old hideout that once belonged to Meltdown, then Blackaracnia, now the dinobots. But when we got there it was in ruins and Blitzwing grifettied all over the place."  
"Yeah he wrote thing like 'Blitzy rules' and 'Blitzy takes out all Autobots' and had pictures of him KO-ing us. All in pink. The funniest thing was the little writing at the bottom saying 'All I had left from painting Starscream was pink.' it was kind of funny.." he noticed everyone was looking at him strangely.

Optimus cleared his throte and continued "Anyway, we now know that Megatron is up to something. HE took not only the Dinobots but the Contrusticons and Wreck-Gar. I didn't mention them earlier because they don't know about them. I was going to tell you when we got back but Wasp showed up and we forgot. Then today I had some filing to do. Bulkhead was... What were you doing?"  
"I was painting a picture of Sari, Bumblebee and Wasp. They have the perfect colors for painting. I ran out of all the other colors. And the shades are off a bit, trying to make green for was, turned into a blue green. Put in too muth blue, and I used too mutch yellow on Bumblebee. Then I watched Wasp play his new favorite video game."  
"Yeah.. "said Wasp slowly then he said to Bumblebee "_And your friends with him?_"  
"_I know, but he's a really good friend. he's also a good artist."_  
"Anyway, we don't ahve any leads yet so you can go back to what you were doing. meeting agerned."

"That was a meating? "asked Bumblebe and Wasp in unisen then broke into a fit of laghter.  
SAri joined the laghter. Prowl went back to his room to meditate. Ratchet went to check on his equipment. And Bulkhead went to his room to paint.  
After a wile, once everyone was gone, Sari stopped laghing and gave the two bug named bots an angry glare. Bumblebee was nervus "Um, why are you looking at us like that?'

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Why didn't we tell you what?" asked Wasp, gulping, hoping she wasn't talking about what he thought she was talking about.

"That your twi....."  
Bumblebee put a hand over her moth and Bumblebe Shh-ed her then wisperd "How did you find out?"  
"It's quite ovius, I've none it sence before Wasp even started to live here."  
"Realy? How?"  
"Well for one the Key told me."  
"It told you?" asked Bumblebee skeptically.  
"At night time when I'm asleep it tells me things. Anyway seceded was that no matter what Bumblebee never tried to hurt Wasp on purpose. And Wasp seriously seamed broken at the fact that Bumblebee had 'ruind' his life. Third, I saw something just like this in a movie. One twin turns in his brother, the brother gets angry and wants revenge, turns out the brother was set up, the first twin feels gillty. Latter they made up and defeated the one who set the twins up. A really good movie you should see."  
"Ok, please don't tell anyone. And when the jet twins and their acomplises come help us hide." said Bumblebee with pleading eyes.  
"Why do you hide it?"  
"for multiple of reasons, but mostly because our caretakers didn't want us given special treatment." explained Wasp. "Now can we please go back to playing Grand Theft Auto 2 please? I almost beat 'Bee's score."

"You play, I've almost finished my plans for a hover borad."

"By the way, how did you become so smart?" Sari asked Bee as Wasp ran to the game console and played his paused game.

"I've always been smart. When I'm with Wasp that is.."

He explained the hole twin bond thing with her.

When his brother was finished, Wasp said "He's was always the smart one of the family. I was the more hotshot one. He would talk his way out of fights, I would just punch first ask questions later. Most of the time if I was going against someone smarter then me I would lose because they would out smart me, I was never too bright. But when 'Bee and I worked together we were invincible. He planed I punched. Hey is there a third one of this game, I just beat this one."

"I think there are 13 in all, of course most of those are from other countrys and may not be in English. Tho I maybe wrong." said Sari who then aid back to Bumblebee and asked "Can I see the hover board?"

Bumblebee sighed "I'm just getting the bugs out of it. It will take time just to get the right equipment. So not now. Sorry if I may not seam 'fun' anymore but i was just on the brink of cracking this thing when we broke our link. You under stand?"

Sari sighed, she already missed the fun 'Bee "Yeah, I'm going to go play game with Wasp."

"Acualy it's 10:05, you should be getting ready for school. I'll drive you there when your ready."

Sari grumbled. She most defiantly wanted the old 'Bee back, the only one would let her miss school if he found a good enough excuse. She went to her room to get ready.

At Megatrons base...

"Megatron?" said Issac.

"What do you want, you pathetic humen?" asked Megatron.

"To compleat your Masien I need some Tungsten."

"Where would we find this 'Tungsten'?"

"There is some at my old lab."

"Blitzwing, Lugnut."

"Yes?" asked Icy Blitzwing.

"What do you wish of me, oh great comander megatron?" asked Lugnut.

"I seam to be missing an element called 'Tungsten'. But it seams mr. Sumdac has some at his labs. Can you go retrev it? Lugnut will make a distraction and Blitzwing will get it."

"Vhat dose it look like?" asked Icy Blitzwing.

Megatron broght up a picter. It was a silver cube. Blitzwing switched to Hot head and asked/Yelled "How can jou tell it isn't real silver?!"

"It is a good sized cube on the fourth floor. It is easy to spot. I lables it with big red letters, only a fool could miss it." explaned Issac.  
Blitzwing switched to Random and said "Luckly I'm not a fool. HAHAHAHA!"

Isaac thought "_I hope he dosn't get the Uranium by mistake. They are side by side._" Then Isaac sighed knowing that hoping was ussless... THey were going to grabe the Uranium by mistack. He went to a small fridge and cleared out a spot for the Uranium to be.

A/N: Short I know.... But I'm having a bit of Writers block(The clown dummies caused it... I know it... THEY ARE GOING TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD!!!) I hate Clown dummys.... Evil li'l buggers..... they stole my cookies...TT__TT. PLEASE VOTE IN POLL.


	4. Authors note

I wrote this to people who are confused with my timeline. And to tell the truth... The time line is really Fucked up. I am having a really hard time explaining the time line and where what takes place, so here's the basic idea....

1. Megatron has not left earth in Omega supreme.

2. Omega Supreme is still not battle ready.

3. Blurr DID, somehow, end up in the middle of space and ran back to Cybatron to report his discovery that Wasp wasn't the trator. IT will be explained in a letter chapter why he was in shuch a big hurry.

4. The Starscream clones have not been borne yet, at least the one's that are each an aspect of Starscream's personality.

5. They did meet the jet twins, for Wasp came in earlyer, so that means that they met the jet twins earlyer.

DID find Wreck-Gar in the bottom of lake Eeri.

7. HE did capture the Dinobots.

8. HE dose have the Constructicons.

is still on the moon.

10. Swinddle's where abouts are unknown...

11. Lockdown's where abouts are unknown...

's where abouts are unknown..

13. The construcicons were sent to Dino-bot island for the protection of the city and the oil.

14. Sari has not been upgraded, they still don't know what she is.

15. And last but most certainly not least.... Sentinel is still a jerk... like always

A/N: if more complication come up tell me and I will TRY to explain it the best to my ability. Any questions?


	5. Chapter 4 Distractions and School

A/N: thank you all for your great reviews. oh and Good News SCHOOLS OUT!! that means I wil be a litle more busy. Also a warning, this hasn't been edited by my sister yet, I wanted this up soon but my sister dosn't have the time so I tried to edit it the best to my ability. Oh and Optimus Prime is the only Autobot on earth who doesn't know about Wasp and 'Bee being twins, I love making him oblivios to it all. Note: When it's Underlined that is radio communications or talking on the phone. Please voate in my poll.

Bumblebee was standing over a calculator writing down lots of notes about the hover board. He bit the side of his tong and said "Almost... There.." then his come link went off, scaring him making him break the calculator. "Slag" he grumbled.

"Everyone, Decepticon activity at the docks. Lugnut seams to be having a break down of some sort, he's destroying everything. We need everyone."

Bumblebee sighed and thanked primes he had written down all his calculations and replied "Got it Pri..I mean Boss-bot, Bumblebee over and out, heading to your cord.. I mean to where you are." That was twice he nearly blew his cover.

Then he heard everyone else. He quickly ran out of there and once he was out side transformed to vehicle mode and went to Optimus's cordinents.

At the docks...

Lugnut was yelling and screaming but not saying egsactly why. He also was disroying the docks, the botes and the vehicles that were there.

Then, once the Autobots got together and transformed, Optimus said "Stop this now Lugnut."

"NOOO. I WILL DISTROY ALL ORGANICS!" he continued to blow stuff up.

"Autobots envasive manervers!"

They split up. Bulkhed and Optimus went head on with an up front assult. Wasp and 'Bee distracted Lugnut with their speed and taunts. Prowl attaked with his hologrames to confuse Lugnut. Ratchet stayed back away, ready to help any who needed it. All together they were getting on Lugnuts nerves and seamed to be making him more angry.

At Sumdac tower...

Blitzwing, in icy mode, carfully and quickly avoiding the secrity. HE said to him self "Just like taking candy from a baby. Easy vith a sveet revord at ze end"

He resisted the erge to switch to Random and continue to joke around and focused more at the task at hand. He walked trough a cuple more hallways befoer came to a door that had a sighn that said "WARNING! RAW ELEMENTS ARE IN HERE, IF YOU DON"T TAKE THIS WARNIGN SERIUSLY AND GET MUTATED IT IS NOT OUR FALT, IT'S YOUR FALT, STUPED!"

Blitzwing once agin keeped himself from going Random who wanted to say something random and quietly opened the door. In there were two metle boxes. HE was confused. "Vritch one do I take?"

Then he couldn't take it and became Random who said "Letz take both!"

Random's idea was silly but ingenus at the same time and grabed two before sneeking out. Once he was outside he called Lungnut and said "Lugnut, Zis is Blitzwing."

Then Lugnut came on "YOu get the pakege for lord megatron?"

"Yes. Ve vill return to ze bace. meat jou zere. Over and out."

He quikly few off.

At the docks....  
Lugnut then yelled "I HAVE TO GO. BUT I'LL BE BACK. JUST YOU WAIT!!!!!" then he too transformed and flew off.

Wasp said "That was almost like a distracion."

'Bee nodded "Yah, anybody notece the lack of a surten three faced fool?"

The others then said "Blitzwing."

Optimus said "YOu think he stole something."

"Probable." said Wasp, trying ot be smart then said "But the question is what did he steal and why?"

Bumblebe said "And did he even get what get was looking for?"

Optimus sighed and said "Let's head back to the bace, Oh and Bumblebee, can you pick Sari up from school? She'll probly be mad we were both late and fighting without her."

"You got it boss bot." said Bumblebee who transformed then asked "Can Wasp come with? I could give him a tor of the town?"

"Ok, just go get Sari and mack shur she dose her homework."

Wasp just nodded and then transformed and headed out with his brother.

At Sari's school....

Sari was hiding behind a sign. Hoping the other kids wouldn't see her. She was populer for two things. One she was the dauter of Isaac Sumdac. Two she LIVED with the Autobots. So a lot of kids tried to befriend her so they can get to the Autobots. They didn't like her for her. So she was hiding so they wouldn't badger her with questons. Unfortunitly one kid saw her and yelled "HEY HERE SHE IS!"

Sari started to run troud a green car that lookeda lot like Wasp. THen got in asying "Thank you Wasp. How did you know?"

"Don't mention it. And 'Bee explaned to me the situation with the humens. Hopefuly they wont know about me....."

"Hey it's that green one from the news!" yelled one kid pointing at Wasp.

"Ok maybe not. Lets role." then Wasp speed out of there in a flash of lightning. meating up with his brother.

After Wasp met up with Bumblebee they asked Sari if she had homewok. "I just have a math revew to write. I hate math. I can do it, just can't explan it in words."

"How about I help you with it when we get home?" asked 'Bee.

Sari stared at 'Bee for a moment then "Oh right your smarter now. I keep forgeting that. But do yoy have time? Wasp told me you were working on some thing when you BATTLED LIGNUT WITHOUT MY HELP!"

"Woa there, it was on the other side of town. WE didn't have time to puck you up, deal with the kids, and then get all the way across town just to fight him. We maybe fast, but were not the flash or that sonic character. We also have laws we have to obay, even with the cop lights." explaned Bumblebee.

Sari sighed "I know. But I like the fealing that I'm needed. The only reasion I'm populer is the fact that I live with you guys. So helping you fight is what makes me feal like I truly belong."

"I kow just how you feal." said Wasp. " I was in a simuler situation back when I was about eh 14 in your years. For every lilion years we age I think, I'm unsure, anyway I was part of a realy big gang at the stockades. I still had a strand of my sanity left and... Uh.." He stoped and saw the look Bumblebee seamedto be givign him and said "I better not tell you the reast till your older. Some of the stuff is most definaly not apopiet for an 8 year old. maybe when your... 16, then I'll tell you."

Bumblebee sighed then said "The point Wasp was trying to make is that everyone feals that way one time or another."

"Why?"

"I think it is another one of those learning experiences where you learn how you can help the world or something." said Wasp "Now can cut this depressing subject and talk about soemthing more important."

"Like what?"

"Like why we don't have Grand theft Auto IV."

Sari slaped her self in the head and Bumblebee groned "I knew I shouldn't have let him play that game."

Wasp just whisled, waiting for an answer.

A/N: End chapter 4. Short, yes I know. I'll try to make the next chapter longer.


	6. Authors note 2

A/N: no I have not died. To tell the truth I've been having a case of 'lacking modivation'. See the last week I've been at my Oma and opa's(Grandma and grandpa in germen). There I have an uncle who is 19(My opa remarried so my uncle is only my mom's half younger brother) wanted to hear about my story. I explained it to him and he liked it. My opa overherd and said it was pointless. I know it seams like a bad escuse but from the lake of revews I've been getting it's been kind of heard to update. I have chapters 5, 6, and 7 typed, working on chapter 8, just not edited and I don't have the modivation to edit them. SO unless I get more revews I'm putting this on hold for a little.

Oh, yah, just recently I wached the old transformers movie, the one that takes place after G1 seasion 2, And I got real angry at the fact that most of the old characters were killed off! But it reminded me of a fan fic I read, of witch I cannot remember it'ss name for the life of me, that takes place in the movie verse where Sam has to take care off ALL the cybertronians because the allspark turned them into sparklings, and I MIGHT(Not the worde might) make a fan fiction where primus talks to a young girl and tells her she can chose characters from the differn't universes to raise as her own sparklings or something. Also I'm going to end the poll I have up in October and start a new one. SO vote wail you can.

PLEASE REVEIW! I'l take flames at this point! Tell me about what I spellt wrong and stuff or if somethings confusing PLEASE! I'm a good story teller, just a bad writer.

This has been a message from Aquagirl555 who will be turning 14 next month.


	7. Chapter 5 Pi Pie and botnaped

A/n: I love all who have reviewed. Thank you for your support. Also, I got a computer in my room now! It has a spacial program that will help me edit my stories! Hope you like this chapter. Oh and I also have a new poll up and it is extremely important for this story. It is weather I should pair Sari with Bumblebee, Wasp, both, or someone else. If you don't have an account then just email your answer. Please! It is vary important for the progress of this story!

After a quick tour of the city to Wasp, and buying 'Grand Theft Auto IV' for him, they went back to the base where Wasp got started on playing 'Grand Theft Auto IV' and Bumblebee helped Sari on her homework.  
"Look, Sari, try to explain this to me in your own words. What is the importance of Pi?"  
Wasp laughed and said "The importance of pie is that you organics can eat it!"  
"Shut it, Wasp, I'm trying to help Sari, go back to your game. And Pie and Pi are spelled differently and have different meanings. 'Pi' is 'Pie' without the 'e' at the end. Anyway Sari, what is the answer?"  
"Well, if we didn't have pi we wouldn't have the ability to figure out the circumference of a circle. Should I write that?"  
"Yes, it's good enough. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go back to my calculations, The idea of 'pi' has given me an idea."  
He went back to his room to work on the hover bored. He check his calculations, got another calculator, and started to type numbers in imidiutly.

With Megatron...  
"You actually did something right?" asked Megatron, looking at Blitzwing and Lugnut.

They had gotten the material Isaac needed..... along with some vary radioactive, uranium.

Megatron asked Isaac "Will the uranium be of any help?"

Isaac thought for a moment then said "It would be a great energy supplier fo this... machine of yours. What is it igsactly? By your diagram it could be multiple of things."  
"Latter." Megatron looked at Blitzwing and Lugnut. "I will reword you for your work." he gave them..... ENERGON BARS!(think Hershey candy bars... that's when they are like and these are really rare now days. I also couldn't think of anything else U-_- ) ."

Blitzwing took his to his room. Lugnut ran to the kitchen to get something to go with it. Megatron sighed then commanded "Isaac, you wish to know what I'm having you build right?"

"Yes, that would make it much easier."

"Well, I am creating a machine that will turn even the most loyal Autobot scum into a Deception warrior that is as loyal to me as Lugnut."

"How is having twins help?" he asked, he had heard everything Megatron had heard with Wasp and Bumblebee.

"Well the process of becoming a Decpticon from an Autobot is vary painful, and can be deadly if there is no way to even out their emotions. Most become Decpticons through negitve emotions, this machine amplifies it. This can cause them to have problems controlling certain emotions. But if they have a twin one becomes a Decepticon and the other one becomes a stabilizer, it help them both in the long run. They both become Depticons, I tell you, but the more dominating twin is more aggressive then the other one, witch becomes more cunning. Understand, Professor?"

"Yes." That was all Isaac could say.

"Don't look so down. You wont have to do all the work by your self. I have a plan." Megatron had planted a camera and microphone on Bumblebee so he knew about how Smart Bumblebee really is.

At the Autobot base...

Wasp looked at everyone, who was covered in pink pain, sheepishly and said "It was meant for Bumblebee, not you guys."

Bumblebee had come out clean, along with Sari on his shoulder.

Wasp wanted to play a prank, like he use to do, and decided to do it on his brother. But it back fired. "Wasp." Mumbled Ratchet in an angry voice.

Wasp eeped and ran behind Bumblebee and said "Yes?"

"You have to the count of five. One...."

Wasp was scared "Now, Ratchet, it was all in fun and games.."

Ratchet just said "Three...."

"You missed two!"

"I don't count even numbers. Fi..."

Wasp suddenly speed out of there bringing Bumblebee along with him, leaving Sari, before Ratchet could finish five.

With 'Bee and Wasp...

Wasp ran away for a wile before stopping by an abandon part of the docks.

Bumblebee was laughing at his brother and said "Bro, you should have seen your face. I got a picture!" he showed a photo of Wasp the most priceless look on his face.

Wasp gasped and asked "What are you going to do with that?"

Bumblebee had a sly and misgivius grin on his face and tried to say as innocently as possible "Nothing."

Wasp yelled "Oh, great, I corrupted him! The world is ending!"

They both started to laugh. They hadn't had this much fun in Eons. After a moment of soled laughing they stopped to keep them selves from going online in laughter. Then Bumblebee said "To tell the truth I was planing on placing it with al the other photos I have of you and me. along with some other stuff. Don't sweat."

Wasp said "I know. I just can't help it."

They were quiet for a time before Bumblebee asked "So, what will you do if you ever see Long-I mean Shockwave again?"

Wasp said "First I will make sure you are there so we can both, together, knock the slag out of him."

Bumblebee smirked and said "You got it bro. And together, we are unbeatable. Not even Megatron could beat us!"

"IS that so?" asked a familiar voice from above.

Bumblebee and Wasp looked up.

Wasp yelled "Megatron!?"

Bumblebee asked "How come people keep doing that?! First Wasp, then Prowl, Now Megatron. Who's next? Blitzwing?!"

"Acaule, jou are not zat faroff." said a voice with a heavy German accent.

Wasp tried not to laugh and get series and Bumblebee slapped himself in the face plat mumbling "How could this day get any worse?"

Then he head megatron say "Get the yellow one, leave the green one."

"Oh slag!" said Bumblebee as Wasp said "Be carful what you say brother."

"So we run?" asked Bumblebee

"Yes, run." they both transformed and sped off.

The Decepticons were on their trial. Then they drove into an ally, just to run into Lugnut. They tried to turn around but Blitzwing blocked the exit. Megatron was above them. Both said "Slag." They tried to contact The others but something was jamming their signal.

Megatron said "No use calling. Blitzwing is jamming your signal. Now, little 'Bee, come with us peacefully and we wont harm your brother."

They both froze and thought to each other "_How the slag did he know?"._

Then Blitzwing quickly grabbed Bumblebee and put Stasis cuffs on him. Wasp yelled "NO!" but was knocked out by Lugnut.

The Decepticons flew away, with Bumblebee in their mists.

Latter at the Autobot base...

Everyone was worried by now. Bulkhead said "I know Wasp was in trouble, but they should be back by now."

"Bulkheads right." said Prowl.

Optimus went to the computer ans tried to find where they were. He announced "I found Wasp, he isn't moving tho, Bumblebee is nowhere in the city. We need to get to Wasps location. Let's transform and roll out." They all did that. Along with Sari.

Where Wasp was...

When they found Wasp they saw he was leaking Energon from a crack in his head. Ratchet waled over and gave him a quick check up. "He was knocked out by something large. Not fatale. It looks like Lugnut's work."

"But where is Bumblebee? "asked Sari.

"My guess the Decepticons took him. Why I'm not sure. For bait maybe?" Mused Optimus.

We can asked Wasp when we get back to the base. I need my tools."

They nodded and went back to the base.

With Megatron...

Bumblebee groaned. He felt like Slag. His head hurt. He couldn't move his arms or legs. HE was laying on some sort of table. He turned on his Opticts to see Megatron standing over him. HE screamed "Ahhhh!"

Megatron hit a switch that gave Bumblebee a jolt. He shut up quick.

Megatron smiled an Evil smile and said "Good morning, little 'Bee."

"Don't call me little, you Slagger!" yelled Bumblebee.

"Oh, language little 'Bee. Do you know why you're here?" asked Megatron.

Bumblebee slowly shook his head, then asked "How did you know about... you know?"  
The fact that you and Wasp were bothers? I found it out the same night Prowl did." 'Bee optics seamed to grow. "You were spying on us?!"  
"You are more smarter now, aren't you. Before, with out Wasp, you wouldn't understand. Amazing thing about twins, isn't it."  
'Bee would have gulped if he could. Megatron knew more then he let on. 'Bee asked "What _do_ you want with me?"

"I need your help with my 'Project' I have going. I now about your intelagense, and it would be a great help."

"Why would I help you?" asked Bumblebee with venom in his voice.

Megatron said 'I placed a small bomb on each of your friends, Sari included, you don't comply, I pull the switch, one by one your friends go boom. Understand?"

Bumblebee understood alright. But he didn't like it.

"So, I will undo these restraints, and you wont run, because the first one to go will be Bulkhead, then Sari after that, then Prowl, then Optimus, then Ratchet, and lastly I will do your brother, right in front of you."

Megatron undid 'Bees restraints. 'Bee just sat up, glaring at Megatron, his optics flashing with anger. HE asked "And what is this 'Project' you need help on?"

"Why, just asked Professor Sumdac." Megatron said, grinning pointing at Isaac, who was watching it all through a thin plate of glass. "I'll leave you two alone. And remember 'Bee, you run, your friends go boom."

Megatron left, laughing along the way. Once he was gone Bumblebee fell to teh floor onto his knees, energon running down his face plate from his optics, asking himself "Just as we get back together...WHY? WHY IS IT ALWAYS US?! EVERYTHING THAT'S COULD EVER HAPPEN HAS HAPPENED TO US! WHY?! DOSE PRIMUS HATE US? WERE WE MISTAKES TO HIM AS WELL?!" he continued to cry out, eventually cursing in his native language through high pitch squeals and clicks.

Issac felt sad, wishing he could do something to comfort the distressed bot. He just looked up and prayed "Dear God, Primus, help us, help us through this."

A/N: I needed this to end and I thought Issac praying would be nice. HE wasn't sure weather he should pray to god or primus. Also this took up SIX pages! P.S: I need a lullaby that a mother would sing to her son but an older brother would also sing to his younger brother! I can't update the next chapter without it! So help out and vote and tell me a song!


	8. Chapter 6 Bouncer The Call and Lockets

A/N: I got the idea of this chapter wail reading some fic's about Blurr. The song I got from someone called autogal, thank you autogal! Also my birthdays today! It's the 15th! I'm now 14!

On Sentinel Prime's ship....

Sentinel Prime, the jerk with a big chin, was getting what he deserved. For hours he was trying to catch the little light blue talking bouncing cube once known as Blurr, now Bouncer, as both pares of twins called him. Not only that but he was going to the planet he hated the most to look for ANOTHER pare of, probably just as annoying, twins! Sentinel had just about had it. He couldn't take it anymore so he got up and walked back to his quarters.

Blurr(Bouncer) was having fun being chased. IT reminded him of one time when he had visited his Femme creator right before he went to the Elite Guard testing factory. They had created a new program that lead to his super speed.....

Flash Back

Young, about 15 or 17 in human years, Blurr looked at his Femme Creator. She was telling him goodbye. She was holding two sparklings. She smiled and lend down a little so Blurr could see. Both were small and looked identical, only colors were different. They had little horns and stripes. One had yellow armor with blue-green and black striped under skin the other had blue-green armor with yellow and black striped under skin.. His Femme Creator said "These are your new little brothers. Their twins. I'm unsure of what to name them till they go into the academy. But don't tell ANYONE that they are twins. If you do they will take your brothers away. You got that?"

Blurr quickly nodded. He didn't want to loose his new little brothers. His Femme Creator started to cry a little. Blurr quickly said "Don't worry. I will be careful so I don't end up like my Mech Creator. Besides I'm going to get new found speed, that will keep me from getting captured and offlined."

She sighed and said "But I stilt worry. It is my job."

Blurr smiled and said "And you do it quite well."

Then Ultra Magnus came in. He was the brother of Blurr's Mech Creator, who had died in battle. Ultra Magnus knew to keep the twins a secret. It was his choice. As long as the counsel never caught whiff of this, his brother's sparklings were safe from the counsel. He looked at Blurr and said "Come on, Agent Blurr, it's time to go. When you come back, they will be older."

Blurr asked "Can I just holed them for a moment?"

They nodded. Blurr was handed the twins. Secretly, as he held them, he put little lockets around their necks, nobody would notice them. He opened them to show a picture of him with the two of them together with their mother, it was taken earlyer. then he locked both up tight with a key. He wouldn't be coming back. They will never know, he was their older brother and protector. Then he slowly sang in low voice "It started out as a fealing. Whitch grew into a hope. Which turnned itn oa quite thought. Whitch turnned into a quite word. And then that word grew louder and louder, till it was a battle cry. I'll come back, when you call me. No need to say goodbye." he smiled at his sleeping little brothers.

"Blurr, Give the sparklings back to your Femme Creators and get on the ship." cam a robotic voice devoted of all emotion.

Blurr turned to see..."Perceptor, I expected you to be here." said Blurr's Femme Creator with a hint of disgust. Blurr didn't know why tho. Perceptor is the one who made his and his younger brothers protoformes. He should be considered family.

"Now now, you don't want to say that to me now would you. After all, I am going to be the one preforming the upgrade on Blurr, it is my invention after all. I will be visiting in a year to see how the twins are doing. And to make sure this doesn't get out I put in under 'Above top secret: File: Twins: #269 and #270'. Nobody will know what those numbers mean but us, NOBODY. Got it?"

Everyone nodded. Then Blurr went with Perceptor onto the ship. Ultra Magnus stayed for a moment and said "It's going to come out eventuly, and when it dose I can lose my job, you under stand that, right?"

She nodded, looking at the two bundles in her arms sleep soundly "I do, but you can say it 'is a family matter' they can't argue with that. Unless they did what Perceptor did, delete their emotion programs, they are not sparkless."

Ultra Magnus nodded, before going onto the ship. She waved good bye.

End Flash back

Blurr sighed. He had stopped running(Bouncing)for now. The two pairs twins were egsoted. He himself just wanted to get to earth NOW. He wanted to see his brothers. He did recanise Bumblebee when he was on earth before, he lacking the green-blue stripes he had before, now it was black there, he didn't even know where he was bewfore, all he knew about his brothers was that the elder of the two went to the Stock-aids and was dubbed Wasp. When he found out that Wasp wasn't the traitor he wanted to leap for joy, and seance he couldn't wait for the ship to come and pick him up he just ran ALL the way to Cybertron and told the first person he saw. BAD idea. Now he was a small cube. Perceptor would be furious, if he had emotions.

"Blurr!' yelled a booming voice.

Blurr turned to see Sentinel. he asked "Yes?"

"Thought you would like to know, when we get there you will remain on the ship. Both pares of twins are looking for a third pair of twins. Once we find them, we're taking them back to Cybertron to get 'the training'."

Blurr gulped. 'The training' was the training ALL twins had to go through. It was both painful and hard. Some twins have died from it. If they live, their bond becomes stronger then with out the training, but they always have some sort of trauma from the experience, Like Sunsteacker for insence, he can't stand his armor beng dirty because he got vary sik when he missed one shower. Jetfire also has a bad temper once set off. He hoped his little brothers could keep hidden, they were already suffering so much.

On earth

Blitzwing watched the sleeping Autobot. His random side loved it when young bots slept. They looked so peaceful, it made his Hothead side want to gag. He heard a soft humming. It was coming from Bumblebee who was silently huming in his sleep. He mumbled the words "you'll come back, when I call you, no need to say goodbye...." he seamed to be having a good dream,. Blitzwing's grin grew.

At the base with wasp

Wasp was digging through Bumblebee's Chest. He was a bit upset about the fact that his brother was kidnapped. To get over it he decided to peek around his brothers room. Then he found the chest.

The chest had a hole bunch of pictures, toys, and a hole bunch of other junk from their sparklinghood. He was amazed at how well kept they were. Then he came across two Lockets. "Well whats this?" he mumbled.

He tried to open them, but they wouldn't budge. He cursed and decided to go to Ratchet about it, spacing that he was a medic. Then he Shook his head. A song was going through his prossesor "I'll come back, when you call me, no need to say goodbye ..." he couldn't get it out of his head.

He sighed before quickly geting up and running to Ratchet to ask him to open them up.

Please. Review! Vote in the new Poll, it's vary important for the prossess of the story. Oh and about the twin looking identical before and not now.. You will find out later. And the stripes.. You know on Wasp, behind his armor he has the stripes? That's what I'm talking about, and wasp did have the horns at one point... OOPS! almost gave way too much information. Also I now have a deviantART account!


	9. Chapter 7 no witty title LOL

A/N:R&R vote in Poll!

XXXXXXXXXXX

Wasp ran as fast as hew could, he wanted to get the lockets open as fast as he could. But once he reatched the Door of the med bay he froze. He remembered something...something...bad...

XXXXXxFlashbackXXXXX

A young Wasp, still just a sparkling, was looking around. It was his first trip to the doctors office. IT was a check up. His brother already had his a wile ago, but Wasp missed his because the doctor died mysteriously sometime after his brothers appointment but before his. Now he was going to the new doctors place. They called him...Hook.

Wasp gulped the first time he saw Hook. HE was big and mean looking. Both hands could become hooks. IT scared Wasp. His brother was at home with the sparkling-sitter. He was with his Femme-creator. Wasp was clinging to her like she was going to disappear. Then he heard a gruff voice say "Firefly's Sparkling." he didn't have a name yet, so that is what they called him.

His femme-creator, Firefly, picked up the young wasp and took him in. After setting him on the table she said "Sweetie, I can't be in here during the check up. But don't worry, I'm in just the next room. Everything will be OK. just be god to the doctor."

Wasp help out his servos, trying to reach his femme-creator who was walking out. He was scared. Then when his Femme-creator was out of the room the door slammed shut. And there was Hook. Wasp tried to crawl as far away as possible. But the wall stopped him from going far. An evil green appeared on Hooks face as he said "What's the matter, 'Sweetie'," he said it with a hint of venom and a fake sweet tone, "Afraid?"

Wasp nodded.

Hook's smile deepened and his replied "You should be."

Then he pulled out a drill of some sort.

Nobody in the waiting room seamed to hear Wasp's desperate screams of pain...

XXXXXxEnd Flash backXXXXXXX

Wasp shivered at the memory. What was worse is that for five years strait he ha to go there. Wasp shook his head and reminded himself that Ratchet was NOT Hook. If his little brother could take it, then he could too. Wasp knocked on the door. An angry cry of "What?" made Wasp have seconded thoughts.

He stuttered out "I-I-I n-n-need a l-l-lit-t-ttle f-f-fav-v-er." Wasp couldn't stop shaking.

Ratchet opened the door. When he saw Wasp shaking he sighed and asked "Why are you shaking so badly? And what do you need?"

Wasp gulped and stuttered "N-n-no r-r-reason. C-c-can y-y-you g-g-get th-th-thes o-op-p-pened?" he help up the lockets.

Ratchet sighed and said "Alright come in here. and Let me see 'em."

Wasp was reluctant and asked "Wh-wh-why c-c-can't I s-s-stay o-o-out h-h-here?" He was twitching madly.

Ratchet sighed again. This wasn't the fist time he came across someone who was afraid of medics. HE said "look, kid, not all medics are like this Hook."

Wasp flinched at the name.

Ratchet tried a different approach "You want to tell me about it?"

Wasp said "N-n-not u-u-unless B-b-bu-bu...'Bee's here."

Ratchet sighed then said "Give me the lockets, I'll tell you when I get them open. We will talk later. Go try and help Prime find the kid before he works himself offline."

Wasp smiled and faced saluted and said "Sir, yes, Sir! I will keep Optimus Prime from working himself to offline by annoying him till he is offline!" then he ran off.

Ratchet smiled and gave a slite chuckle and mumbled "Young bots." before going in to his med bey to try and get the lockets open.

At Megatron's place

Bumblebee was haply recharging when he felt something pock him. And again. And again. He tried to hit whatever was poking him. He hit something. Then he was poked harder. He turned on his optic to see a black face with a jack-o-laturn face staring inches from his own face.

Bumblebee let out a scream and backed away. HE said "Ahhh! WHY DO PEOPLE KEEP ON SNEAKING UP ON ME? AND WHY ARE YOU SO CLOSE, BLITZWING?" he asked desperately not caring that Blitzwing could probably offline him then and there.

Blitzwing changed to Hothead who yelled, "I vas trying to get jou up, jou glitch!" he changed to Icy who continued "Megatron vishes jou to vake up start on ze project wiz Profezur Sumdac." he switched to Hothead "NOW!"

Bumblebee glared a little and got up. Then he noticed Blitzwing switched to Randome who was giggling "What's so funny?"

Randome burst out laughing saying "jou're face! HAHAHAHAAA!"

Bumblebee felt his face with a servo. He found his face was stained with tears. HE must look like a week sparkling. He started to get angry and yelled "DON"T LAUGH!" his Optics flashed purple for a seconded before he wiped his face clean and walked away from Blitzwing to Isaac.

Blitzwing was back on Icy who noticed the little optic glitch. He heard Randome say in his head 'Didn't hiz braja have purple optics vhen he vas crazy?'

'ja, Random, he did.' replied Icy who narrowed his optics and studied Bumblebee carefully before deciding to save this information for latter muttering "It can't be."

His Hothead side replied 'Nein, it can, bruder, it can.'

Bumblebee ignored Blitzwing and went to Isaac and asked "So what is this contraption Megatron wants us to Build?"

Isaac showed Bumblebee the blue prints and said "Just take a look."

Bumblebee studied them and said "It could be anything."

"It's a device meant to tap into ones negative emotions and make them stronger. Turning them into a deception. But it can make the mech go insane from all the negativity..." said Issac.

"Unless there is another mech of similar mind structure to balance it out." Finished Bumblebee, "But, how dose he expect us to build this when most of these part are bigger then me?"

"Ah tink dat is what we are 'ere for." said a voice with a hevey broklyn accent.

Bubmlebee turned around to see the Constructions, the dinobots, and even Wreck-Gar. Grimlock spoke up "Daddy-Megatron explain he bring give us life. He our creator. We listen to him. When we not listen, he hurt us."

"I'm Wreck-Gar. I'm a Hero! I will save the universe if I help! If I don't I will be destroyed!" he said cheerfully.

Scrapper sighed before saying "Don't try ta correct 'em. Da big guy piratically burn'd it inta his CPU. 'E promised me 'n' Mix here free oil if we do our job. Da Dinobots get da stuff, Wreck-Gar has da tools in his subspace backpack ting, we have da ability, 'n' you two have da know how. A good team if yah ask me."

Bumblebee nodded. It did make sense. He took a good look the blue prints before sighing and said "Sence I don't have a choice..." then he suddenly got an idea. He quickly told Isaac who nodded. He rolled up the Blue print and started giving out instructions.

XXXXxOut in spaceXXXX

"Yo, SP, Only a couple more Orbital cycles till we reach earth." said Jazz.

Sentinel Prime groaned and said "Wonderful."

The two pairs of twins and Blurr were playing Poker, Blurr said "I raise."

Everyone but the Jet twins folded. Jetfire said said "Let us show what we got."

Jetstorm continued after laying down their hand. "We got Strait Flush. Beat that." they smirked.

Blurr wisled and said "Gladly, Royal Flush." he showed that he had The Ace, King, Queen, Jack, and ten of spades."

Jetfires mouth gaped open before yelling "NOOOOO!" in dispare.

Blurr chuckles and said "I win!"

Jetstorm converted his brother and said "We should have learned the first fifteen times he won."

Sentinal growled and said "Will you stop fooling around. Decepticons could attack at any moment." Right as he said that a small explosion erupted by Sentinel who screamed a girly scream and jumped into his chair.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe high fived each other and started to laugh. Sunstreaker yelled "GOT YA!"

"What'd you do?" asked Jazz.

Sideswip said "We*sinker* planted a small *Laugh* Bomb near *giggles* Sentinel's seat and programed it to *Laugh* go off once he said 'Deceptions'." he went back into his fit of laughter.

Sentinal growled and said "You have Five Nanoclicks. One."

Sunstreaker and Swideswip stiffened. "Three."

They both said "Oh slag." and ran off so fast they could have been mistaken for A yellow and red Blurr.

"Five." Sentinel went after them.

Jetfire then said "I'm bored."

Blurr said "You want to play poker?"

The Jet twins gulped.

XXXXxOn earth with the AutobotsXXXX

Wasp twiddled his fingers and fidgeted wile also making a 'clicking' sound with his tung(Can't remember what the transformer word is for tung). It was getting on Optimas's nerves. Finley he asked "Wasp, you need something?"

Wasp said "I'm just worried about 'Bee. We have always been on shaky standers. Now that we've made up and everything I can't help but worry. I mean it was my fault! He was right there beside me and they took him right out from under my olfactory Sensor. I can't help but feal responsible. Maybe I'm just too weak. maybe I shoud start training in something besides my speed. oh great now I'm babbling again . I just get so..." he continued to babel.

Optimus sighed. "I understand. try playing your video games to distract yourself. Or watch a movie or something. 'Bee always like that movie 'Herbie the love bug' it's a movie from the 20th century. It's a bit old but 'Bee enjoys it."

Wasp nodded before digging through movies. Once he found it he put it in. Then watched it. Then continued the 'clicking' noise causing Optimus to sigh.

XXXXxEND chapterXXXXX

Hope you like this. I'll try to make the next chapter longer. Please vote in poll, vary important for progress of story. I've made the deadline longer.


	10. sorry, up for adoption

Hello everyone this is Aquagirl555 here with some news, I know how much you all love this story but I'm afraid I can no longer continue it. The flash drive that contained the next chapters was hit by a magnate at the school library, and I can't remember the original plot line. However I am putting this, and my other unfinished stories up for adoption. If one of you have already asked to adopt it then inform me and tell me if you are still up for it, even if it has already been adopted, I would actually like to see were other people take his story line, if anyone else would like to give a try at this storyline, then be my guest, as long as you give credit to what inspired you, okay? Anyway not sure if I'll make any new stories anytime soon, it's been really busy here at home, It may be summer but this coming school year will be my senior year and I have to prepare for college and somehow manage to scrounge up enough money to go. Once again, I'm so sorry I can't update this story. TTFN; Ta ta for now.


End file.
